Forbidden Emotions
by Yunaleska
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are best friendsroommates. Kikyo’s boyfriend breaks her heart and Kagome goes over to his place to tell him off. But what if she ends up falling for him instead? His name: Inuyasha.


Forbidden Emotions

Kagome and Kikyo are best friends/roommates. Kikyo's boyfriend breaks her heart and Kagome goes over to his place to tell him off. But what if she ends up falling for him instead? His name: Inuyasha. Rated PG13 for mild language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: This was a story I wrote a few years ago, which I never finished. I am editing all chapters and will repost them. I might finish it, I don't know yet.**

Chapter 1: Meeting Inuyasha

"It's over Kagome! He broke up with me! Inuyasha finally broke up with me!" sobbed Kikyo.

Kagome was overwhelmed with all the tears. "There there Kikyo, have a seat", she said, sitting Kikyo on the couch and giving her a box of tissues. "I'm sure it's just a fight. You'll be back together soon...you know, it's funny. I'm you're best friend, and I've never seen this 'Inuyasha' once. What's he like?"

"He's such a jackass, that's what he's like!" Kikyo said angrily. She went back to sobbing.

"Then why do you like him so much?"

"I don't know. It's just something about him..."

Kagome thought a minute and said, "Well anyways, what is this? Like the 5th time you broke up? The last 4 times, you've gotten back together, so what makes you think it's over now?"

"No Kagome. But this time it's permanent! It's over!"

/flashback/

Inuyasha threw the necklace from Kikyo on the floor outside his door.

"And I never wanna see your face again, you stupid wench!" he shouted.

Kikyo was on the ground, overwhelmed. "But Inuyasha, I thought-"

"You heard me! Get the hell outta here!" Inuyasha yelled and slammed the door.

/end flashback/

"What the hell! He did that to you?" exclaimed Kagome, standing up abruptly. She walked to the phone and looked at the list of phone numbers. On it, she saw Inuyasha's name and number and dialed it.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm calling him"

"You really don't need to do tha - -"

"Shh quiet."

Kagome listened intently for an answer.

"You've reached Inuyasha. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I feel like it." beep

Kagome hung up.

"He didn't pick up. I guess I'll just have to go to his house and kick his ass."

Kagome immediately put on her coat and went straight for the door.

"Kagome", said Kikyo.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Kagome smiled. "What are friends for?" With that she went out the door. She took a few steps but then turned and walked back into the room.

Kikyo had just turned on the TV. "What is it Kagome?" she asked.

"Um...where exactly DOES he live?"

-------

Kagome was at Inuyasha's doorstep waiting for him to answer. She rung the doorbell and thought about what she wanted to say.

'Hmmm...let's see how should I start telling him off? - - Inuyasha, how dare you, you bastard..nah - - I'm gonna kick your sorry ass for what you did to Kikyo - - Yo mama's so fat, that when she sat on a rainbow, she made skittles come out of it...where the hell did THAT come from? Ah, I'll just say what comes to me. Gosh, what is taking him so long?'

Kagome once again rang the doorbell.

"Dammit, hold your horses. I'm comin!" he shouted and opened the door.

Apparently he had been working out and was wiping his face with a towel. He had his shirt off. At this, Kagome blushed.

When Inuyasha saw her, he was surprised at first but then he took a step back and frowned.

"Kikyo? What the hell are you doing here, wench? I told you never to come back! Or do you need a hearing aid?"

"I'm not Kikyo", said Kagome.

Inuyasha went forward and looked straight into her face. He was so close that it made Kagome blush. But then she regained her composure and asked angrily:

"What are you doing? Don't you have any courtesy?"

"Sorry...I thought you were someone else. Yeah you're not Kikyo. She was much hotter."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard what I said. Now what do you want?"

"I'm here to defend Kikyo. You could have let her down easier you know. You didn't have to yell at her and throw the necklace she gave you to the floor!"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha remained calm and leaned against the side of his door. "Don't get your panties up in a bunch woman."

"Well I got a lot more to say, so listen up!"

"Look, I don't need some girl I don't know wasting my time. I've got better things to do. So if you really gotta talk, then do it inside ok?" he said, and walked back into his house, leaving the door wide open for entrance.

'Did he practically just invite me in?' Kagome thought.

Kagome walked in, took off her shoes and shut the door. She followed Inuyasha into the kitchen. His towel was slung over his shoulder and he was getting out a soda from the refrigerator.

"You want a soda?" he murmured.

"What?"

"I said do you want a soda?"

"Uh, sure."

"What kind?"

"You have Pepsi?"

Inuyasha shut the fridge and handed Kagome a Pepsi. He then walked into the living room and sat on the couch and switched on the TV.

"Um thanks", said Kagome and took a seat next to him.

"Keh."

"Umm . . . I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I was out of line."

Inuyasha turned off the TV. "Yeah, why WERE you yelling at me?"

"Well you see..um...your ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, she's actually my best friend. She told me how you treated her and all, and so I got angry and came here to talk to you. But I guess I could have been more mature."

"No kidding", said Inuyasha tossing his hair.

"Why did you break up with her like that?"

"It's none of your business", said Inuyasha, turning on the TV again.

"I see you don't want to talk about it."

"That's right. I don't have to talk about it if I don't want to, ya got that?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" asked Inuyasha a little surprised. "You were supposed to argue."

"I'll wait until you're ready to tell me", said Kagome, smiling.

"G- good. Alright then...hey what's your name again?"

"Kagome."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Inuyasha...but I suppose you already knew that", he said flashing a smile, making Kagome blush.

&

Kagome stayed there for about another hour or so, watching TV and talking with Inuyasha. He showed her around the house. He seemed to be loaded.

&

"Oh boy, look at the time. I better get going now", said Kagome walking towards the door. "Kikyo must be wondering where I am." Inuyasha followed her to the doorway. She put on her shoes and opened the door.

"You know", began Kagome, "when I came here, I didn't expect to be making a new friend."

"What makes you say we're friends?"

Kagome smiled and opened the door. "Kikyo was not completely correct..you're not that much of a jackass after all. I guess you try and hide yourself from the rest of the world. Maybe you should try showing your true colors once in a while."

"Feh."

"It was nice meeting you Inuyasha", said Kagome. She let her hand out to shake his hand. At first he was hesitant but then shook her hand and smiled at her.

"B-bye", said Kagome, closing the door behind her.

'Now I know what Kikyo meant when she said there was something about him', thought Kagome, as she walked home. 'It's his eyes . . . they make you weak.'

Kagome shook her head and quickened her pace. 'Get a grip girl. He dumped your best friend", she thought and walked the rest of the way home.

**A/N: As I said, I wrote this story a few years ago and stopped half way. I deleted all chapters and am now editing them to repost. However, I will not if no one wants me to continue this story.**


End file.
